


Weekly Appointment

by SharkGirl



Series: The Oldest Profession [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Off-page, Praise Kink, Prostitution, SHEITH - Freeform, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “The children have all been picked up,” Shiro said, knowing exactly who was there.“I know,” came a smooth reply. “But there’s only one person I’m here to spoil.”A Birthday Gift for Foxy~





	Weekly Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> You know if I'm writing Sheith, it must be someone's birthday XD  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FOXY!! I'M SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE! GOSH, I SHOULD STOP YELLING - there we go.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Jes and Ghost~ (Love you guys!)  
> I actually started this as a continuation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731757) back in January and decided to finish it for my good friend's birthday~ (And, as it turned out, I had written much less than I originally thought! But it was supposed to be short, so that wasn't too bad)
> 
> Anyway, without further ado...enjoy!!

After the last child had been picked up, Shiro returned to his classroom. It had been a long day and he was so looking forward to finishing up here. But, as he tidied up the finger paints and smocks, he felt eyes on him. Without turning his head, he spoke to his guest.

“The children have all been picked up,” he said, knowing exactly who was there.

“I know,” came a smooth reply. “But there’s only one person I’m here to spoil.”

A delicious shiver ran up Shiro’s spine, but he played it off. He was still at work, after all. And he intended to keep his professional and private lives separate. Even if he had been the one to call Keith here.

Shiro was so busy focusing on his task, he didn’t notice the other man come closer until two hands found their way to his hips, giving a gentle squeeze.

“Well, how about it, Takashi?” he asked, his warm breath puffing against Shiro’s ear as his hands slid up his chest and beneath the apron he wore. “Have you been a good boy today?”

Shiro shuddered as heat spread through his body. Suddenly, his light sweater seemed stifling. “N-Not here,” he managed and sucked in a breath when Keith’s fingers pinched his sensitive skin.

“Do you really want me to stop?” he breathed and Shiro swallowed.

No. He didn’t want Keith to stop. But he was still at work. He invited him here to pick him up, as usual. And no matter how many times he’d fantasized about Keith taking him on his desk, he knew it was wrong.

They’d have plenty of time for that later.

“Ch-Chalk dust,” Shiro gasped and instantly, Keith’s hands were off him, the other man backing far enough away to give him space.

Shiro took a few calming breaths and then finished cleaning up. He removed his apron and hung it up by the children’s smocks before turning to face Keith again.

“Shall we, baby?” Keith asked, his eyes dark. And Shiro had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He’d been waiting all week for this.

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Keith waited patiently while Shiro locked the door to the school. It was only when he’d finished that Keith spoke.

“The usual place?” he asked. He was referring to the hotel where he often took Shiro after picking him up. But, for some reason, Shiro was feeling bold today.

“Tomorrow is a holiday,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “So, there’s no school.”

“Is that so?” Keith quirked a brow, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

“Yes,” Shiro replied. “So, if it’s all right with you…” He dared not meet his eyes. “You could stay the night…at my place,” he finished, his hands shaking.

Keith stepped closer, reaching out for one of Shiro’s hands and lacing their fingers. “I’d like that very much,” he said, brushing his thumb against the sensitive flesh of Shiro’s inner wrist. “But it will cost a little extra.”

“I know.” Shiro let out a breath. “I just got paid.”

Keith chuckled and gave his hand a squeeze. “Then let’s get you home, baby.”

The walk wasn’t particularly far, but there was a strange energy about them today. Keith wasn’t sure what had gotten into Shiro, but whatever it was, it spelled a big paycheck. Not that he was only in it for the money. Sure, most of his jobs went that way, but Shiro was one of only a few clients that Keith actually enjoyed servicing. Kinks and all.

“It’s just around the corner,” Shiro said, voice wavering only slightly, whether from nerves or excitement. Or both. Keith gave his hand another squeeze and let him lead the way.

Shiro’s building was modest, as was his apartment. Clearly something someone on a kindergarten teacher’s salary could afford. But while it wasn’t as posh as some of the hotels or suites Keith had visited before, it felt nice. Homey.

“If you wouldn’t mind taking off your shoes,” Shiro said as he did the same. That would probably be the last request Keith got out of him that was punctuated by a moan or a breathless ‘Daddy.’

And that thought alone had Keith smirking once again.

Showtime.

 

Sometime later, after the sweat had cooled and Shiro had finally caught his breath, he stared up at the ceiling, connecting the water stain dots with invisible lines. Keith was in the shower, but promised he’d return. Shiro believed him, of course, but still found himself gripping tightly at his sheets, desperately trying to distract himself from the wait.

Keith had been amazing, as usual. Seeming to know everything Shiro wanted before he even got a chance to ask. Perhaps it was because of how often they met.

Maybe too often.

But Shiro wasn’t about to decrease the amount of time they spent together. He needed it. He’d been good all week. Deserved it.

And wasn’t that what Keith had said only moments earlier? Telling him how _good_ he was and how he’d _earned_ everything he was getting.

The memory alone sent a delightful tingle up Shiro’s spine. Now he really wanted Keith out of the shower and back in his bed. He knew they had all night, but he was suddenly very impatient, needy, and hoping the other would be interested in spoiling him again. Even if they’d only just finished.

Shiro was on his feet and across the room before he knew it. It felt odd knocking on his own bathroom door, but he managed, surprised when the door opened almost instantly, revealing a half-naked and still-damp Keith standing before him, his hair wet and dripping onto his shoulders and down the smooth planes of his chest.

Keith’s eyes widened only a fraction before he gave a slow, almost predatory smile. “Need something, baby?” he asked, leaning against the door frame and causing his borrowed towel to slide just a bit lower on his narrow hips.

Shiro’s mouth when dry, but he nodded, managing a quick and breathless, “Yes.”

“Well, come in.” Keith stepped to the side, allowing Shiro entry. “I’ll draw you a bath.”

Yes. That sounded good. But Shiro paused mid-step, glancing over his shoulder to clarify that there would be more than just bathing in store for him.

Keith seemed to read his mind and placed a hand on the small of Shiro’s bare back, urging him forward. “Dirty boys need to be cleaned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
